The Last of the Tygrins
by Data Girl 3
Summary: Coop, Jamie, and Kiva meet Kit, the sole surviving member of an Alien race, who has been spending the past year trying to escape her previous life as a Glorft slave.
1. First Encounter

**Megas XLR:**

**The Last of the Tygrins**

Chapter 1: First Encounter 

"Why are we here again?" Jamie complained as he stumbled over another branch. Coop, Jamie, and Kiva were in Allamunchy State Park, and Jamie had been complaining about the lack of civilization since they arrived.

"For the millionth time, we are here because our sensors registered an extraterrestrial being arrive in this vicinity yesterday," Kiva explained in an exasperated tone. "Besides, don't you and Coop have a project to do for your conservation class at school?"

"Why we even signed up for that dumb class, I'll never know," Jamie mumbled.

"Look at it this way, Jamie," Coop said. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go home." Jamie shrugged and continued to follow his friends. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to get a better look, however, all he saw was trees.

As the trio walked by, they were unaware of the unseen creature hidden up in the treetops, concealed by the dense leaves and branches, its crystal yellow eyes never once moving off them. They were unaware that this creature had been following them since they arrived, and could never have known that very soon, they would confront with this creature.

An hour later, the group decided to stop for lunch. Kiva couldn't help but roll her eyes as Coop pulled out an armload of cheese-steaks dripping with bacon grease out of his bag, and kept all but two for himself. These, he offered to Kiva and Jamie. They were about to start eating when a strange, crunching noise rang out through the forest, almost a large object had fallen from out of the sky.

"What was that?" Kiva quickly turned toward the noise. "That was too big to be a squirrel."

"Hey, don't look at me," Coop replied.

"There's a reason we live in cities and not out in the middle of nowhere, Kiva," Jamie retorted. "It's so we wouldn't have to be bothered by strange noises in the woods."

"Stay here." Kiva ordered, as she went off to investigate the sound.

"Kiva, wait!" Coop yelled as he hurried after her. "Didn't you ever see The Flare Warlock Documentary? You never go off alone."

"Hey, what about me?" Jamie called after them, but to no avail. Instead, he sat there sulking, until he felt an eerie sensation that something was watching him. Fearfully, Jamie stood up and looked around. When he didn't see anyone, however, he relaxed, until he felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. He quickly turned around and saw a pair of crystal yellow eyes level with his. Jamie stumbled back, screaming, and tripped over a branch. The strange creature that had appeared behind him simply stared at Jamie.

"Yaganagh noaga Gloratatan," the creature blinked. Jamie looked at the creature. Whatever it was, it resembled a human dressed in a raggedy old garment, except it had a cat-like tail, two strange dreadlocks attached to its skull, and tufts of fur growing out of it's elbows. The creature's body was so caked with mud and muck that it was hard to tell anything else about it. Slowly, the creature approached Jamie, with an intensely curious look in its eyes. Defensively, Jamie held out a hand to keep the creature at a distance, but this action made him freeze in shock. His hand managed to land on the creature's upper chest, resulting in the ragged garment the creature was wearing to conform to it's body, revealing two rounded mounds emerging from the creature's chest.

"You're a girl!" Jamie whispered in amazement. The female creature did not respond. Instead, she reached out and lightly touched Jamie's forehead. Instantly, he felt a strange, prickly sensation inside his head. However, it was surprisingly pleasant at the same time. The female creature withdrew her hand and continued to look at Jamie with a mystified expression on her filthy face.

"Jamie!" Coop's voice made both Jamie and the female creature jump. As Coop and Kiva hurried back to the two, the creature turned and raced back into the trees. "What was that thing?" Coop asked, as the creature disappeared from view.

"I have no idea," Jamie replied.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Kiva demanded.

"I sure did. And it's not an it, it's a her."

"Okay, I don't think I want to know how you figured _that_ out," Kiva moaned. "Anything else?"

"She had a tail, and these weird dreadlocks things coming out of her skull." Kiva looked at Jamie in surprise.

"That sounds like a Tygrin!" She cried in amazement.

"A what?" Coop and Jaime voiced in unison.

"Tygrin. An Alien race from a planet known as Shegrath. But as to how this Tygrin got here, I don't know." Before anything else could be said, a deep rumbling sound was heard. Instantly, a six-foot robot burst out from the ground. Kiva immediately pushed Coop and Jamie behind a group of trees where they hid.

"Kiva, what is that?" Coop asked.

"It looks like an Assassin Mech, designed by the Glorft. But they were all destroyed before I was born. So, either this one is a new model, or it was made by a different Glorft army- the one that exists in this time."

"Well, what's it doing here!" Jamie whimpered.

"No problem!" Coop waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "MEGAS can handle this thing, no problem."

"Coop, MEGAS is all the way back at the beginning of the trail. There's no way we could possibly make it in time without getting killed." To emphasize this point, the Assassin Mech fired strait through the trees, coming dangerously close to hitting the three friends. Jamie jumped back and lost his balance, resulting in him falling into a dense patch of bushes, as Coop and Kiva tried to hide from the Mech, so they could come up with an idea. As Jamie lay in the bushes, a hand dropped onto his shoulder. He was about to cry out, when a second hand clamped onto his mouth. Jamie turned his head to see the Tygrin female.

"James, is it?" She whispered. Jamie stared in awe at the Alien.

"You can speak English?"

"I'll explain later. Listen, James. Do you see this metal band on my arm?" Jamie looked over at the Alien's arm to see a strange armband that looked something like a manacle. "I can't quite manage it on my own. Please help me remove it."

"What?"

"My restraint. Remove it, please."

"Why?"

"Do you want to help your friends? Then take this thing off my arm."

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You don't exactly have a choice, here. Now, do we have a deal, or don't we?" As soon as this was said, Jaime heard Coop cry out. He turned to see that the Assassin Mech had succeeded in hitting Coop's arm, leaving a smoking, bleeding wound.

"Coop!" Jamie cried, as the Mech aimed for the kill, with Kiva trying to fight it off. The Alien female held out her arm, brandishing the restraint. After a moment's hesitation, Jamie took the restraint band, and tried to pull it off. When his initial attempt did not work, he grabbed a nearby rock, and began to hit the restraint with it. After the third blow, the restraint cracked open and began to release sparks. Once the sparks died down, a series of wires were revealed within the restraint. Slowly, the wires began to snap, and the restraint slid off the Tygrin's arm, and fell to the ground. The Tygrin carefully rubbed the spot where the restraint had been, as if hardly believing it was off. After a moment, the Tygrin looked up at the Assassin Mech, laughing hysterically. Instantly, The Tygrin flew right off the ground and went off like a rocket. The Tygrin female stopped in between the Mech and Coop and Kiva. Before everyone's eyes, a bright ball of light formed in the Tygrin's hand, which the Alien female threw at the Mech. The light made contact with the Mech's optical sensors, and a slight explosion rang through the air, accompanied by smoke and sparks to rise up from the damaged optical sensors. The Tygrin then flew right at the Mech, and, grabbing it firmly by its robotic arms, shot out toward the sky. After the Tygrin had gained a considerable height, she threw the Mech to the ground. The Mech fell like a stone, and landed hard and the feet of Coop and the others, smashed beyond repair.

"Wow!" Coop cried, starring at the remains of the Mech. "That Tygrin is the bomb!"

"I'll say!" Jamie agreed. "But, where'd she go?" As if on cue, the Tygrin flew down and lifted Jaime off the ground, where she spun around repeatedly in happiness.

"I FEEL BETTER!" She cried in excitement. "YOU'VE DONE THE RIGHT THING!" The Tygrin carefully returned Jaime to the ground, composing herself. "Thank you so much. Sorry if I scared you."

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess?"


	2. Kit's Story

Chapter 2: Kit's Story 

Later on, the group, with the addition of the Tygrin female, was sitting in the shadow of MEGAS. The Tygrin was in the process of eating the cheese-steak Coop had given her.

"Umm," The Tygrin commented with a smile as she finished it. "Not bad. Tastes like the liver of a Goraxoain, lightly basted with the gastric juice of an Arotar."

"Liver and gastric juice?" Jamie blinked in shock.

"Do you see these teeth, James?" The Tygrin female pointed to the sharp fangs in her mouth. "We Tygrins are not exactly vegetarians, you know."

"You still haven't explained," Kiva prompted. "What's your name, and how did you get here?" The Tygrin paused, wrinkling her nose in disgust, as if remembering something unpleasant.

"The Glorft referred to me as Number 47418. But, long ago, I was called Kitagana."

"Did you just say the Glorft?" Coop stared in surprise.

"I was very young when it happened," Kitagana began. "I once lived on my home planet, known as Shegrath. My people and I lived in peace, as free as the wind. But then, the Glorft invaded Shegrath. They massacred my people, plundered our homes, and took a great deal of Tygrins prisoner, myself included. We were forced into slavery on the Glorft's planet, where we couldn't see the sun, or feel the wind in our hair. As slaves, we lived in a world in which the weak were all thrown in with the strong. We were given little food, less water. Every day, you had to watch as your friends and loved ones fell under the lash, never to get up again. I lived this life of death for longer then I care to remember. But recently, I somehow managed to escape the Glorft's chains of slavery. I've been on the run ever since."

"So, that Mech… was after you!" Kiva realized.

"Yes. That Mech has been after me since I escaped. I suppose the Glorft can't stand to let one of their slaves escape and live."

"Well, why didn't you just pull that trick with the ball of light?" Coop asked. "That rocked!"

"I couldn't. That restraint that was on my arm; it was put there by the Glorft when I was still a slave. As long as it was on, I couldn't use my Tygrin powers, such as 'the ball of light', without receiving a painful electrical shock. I'd receive an even more painful shock if I tried to remove it. But once your friend, James, destroyed it with that rock, my powers returned."

"I have another question." Jamie added. "How were you suddenly able to speak English? When we first met, the language you were speaking was definitely not anything from this planet."

"I can speak English because of you, James. When I touched your forehead during our first meeting, I was accessing your thoughts to learn your language. It's one of the few Tygrin powers that the restraint band didn't inhibit."

"Cool! What else can you do?" Coop asked eagerly.

"Well, I can fly using my dreadlocks to catch the wind shears, and, as you've seen, I can convert the energy around me into a ball of heat and light to be used as a weapon."

"Anything else?" In response, Kitagana stood up and looked at MEGAS. After a moment, she extended her hands so that her palms faced the robot. Suddenly, MEGAS was lifted off the ground and hovered ten feet above everyone's head.

"Oh!" Kiva stared. "She's has psychokinesis! She can move things with her mind." As soon as this was said, MEGAS started to fall toward them. However, seconds before everyone was crushed, Kitagana caught the robot by its metal foot and held the 80-foot robot up with a single hand.

"Wow! Super strength, too!" Coop cheered, as Kitagana carefully returned MEGAS to the ground.

"It sure feels good to be able to use my powers again," she smiled, stretching out her arms. Suddenly, the watch on Coop's wrist went off.

"Oh, I told my mom that we'd be back by now! We better head back."

"Well, then. I guess we say goodbye, don't we?" Kitagana stepped back into the woods.

"Where are you going? You're coming back with us." Coop said.

"I am?"

"Well, where else are you supposed to go? You can't possibly live out here."

"Actually, the vegetation here is not that different from Shegrath," Kitagana replied. "It's almost like I'm back home."

"Maybe you should come with us anyway." Kiva stepped in. "There might be more Mechs coming after you."

"Well, all right. I guess I could come, for a few days." As the group went off into MEGAS, Jamie turned to Kitagana.

"What did you say your name was, again?"

"I am called Kitagana."

"Kitagar…Kitaganag… hey, why don't we just call you Kit? It's easier."

"Kit? Kit. I like that."

While Coop piloted MEGAS back to Jersey, Kiva glanced over at Kit, who was looking out the window in wonder at the city.

_This Kit,_ she thought. _There's just something about her that reminds me of my old friend, Will. Is it possible that Kit is Will's…?_

* * *

A teenaged Kiva was bent over a damaged control module, working on the repairs, trying to ignore the swishing sounds behind her, but in vain. 

"Will, would you please stop that?" Kiva turned to her companion, who was tossing a sword into the air and catching it repeatedly. "It's very annoying, and distracting, not to mention dangerous." A Tygrin cyborg glanced over at Kiva. All four of her limbs were robotic, and the left half of her face had been completely replaced by steel and circuits. In addition, her right dreadlock was only a stump, while the left was coated in tribal markings.

"You don't have faith in my hand-eye coordination, Kiva?" The cyborg smiled mischievously.

"You know that's not what I meant Will."

"Okay, then. Since it's you, I'll humor you." Will caught the sword in mid-throw and hung it up on the wall.

"Thank you."

"So, you need help with that, partner?" Will asked, joining Kiva at the control module.

* * *

"Kiva?" Coop's voice brought Kiva out of her memories. "We're back." Looking out, she saw that they were indeed back at Coop's house. As MEGAS was placed back to it's place below Coop's garage, Kit looked at the house with an appraising eye. 

"You Earth-folk build your residences on the ground? How do you protect yourself from ground-dwelling carnivorous creatures? Shouldn't you build your domicile in the trees, so you'd be out of reach?"

"What are you talking about?" Coop turned to his new friend.

"Well, that's what we did on Shegrath." Kit looked away in embarrassment. "But I suppose this planet doesn't have the same type of creatures as my planet did."

"Don't worry too much about that now, Kit," Kiva began gently. "We understand that there must be quite a lot of differences between Earth and Shegrath. It's only natural that you'll need time to get used to things around here. The first thing to do, however, is get you cleaned up a bit." Kit looked down at herself, taking in the fact that she was still covered with dried, caked-on mud and muck.

"I guess I do need a bath." Kit chuckled. "It's been so long since I've had one. The Glorft don't exactly worry too much about their slaves."


	3. Shegrath’s Fate

Chapter 3: Shegrath's Fate 

Sometime afterward, Kiva had left Kit in the bathroom, so she could dry herself off from her hour-long shower.

"That sure took a while," Jamie noted, as Kiva joined them in the basement.

"What can I say? Kit had years of filth to scrub off. Plus this was the first time she experienced a showerhead, and she spent a few minutes trying to figure out how it worked. Top that off with the old wounds she must have got as a slave that reopened, and had to be properly treated."

"So where is this Shegrath, anyway?" Coop asked, his mouth full with potato chips. "Once Kit is clean, we can return her to her home."

"There's just one problem- it no longer exists." Kiva spat in disgust.

"Huh?" Coop and Jamie voiced in unison.

"I didn't mention it before, because it might be too painful for Kit. I learned all about Shegrath in the future. Like Kit said, the Glorft did invade her planet, and a handful of Tygrins were taken captive to become the Glorft's slaves. But there's more to the story. After the Glorft had taken everything they wanted from Shegrath, they had it destroyed completely. There is nothing left of Shegrath but rubble floating about in space. The Tygrins who had not been taken by the Glorft were all on Shegrath when it blew up. The point is, Kit is the only Tygrin in existence, the last of her kind."

"She's the last of the Tygrins?" Coop stared in shock. The three friends sat in silence, as the boys tried in vain to imagine how Kit must feel. The silence was broken when Kit came into the room, wearing the pair of overalls Kiva had once got at a yard sale.

"That was quite amazing!" Kit's voice announced as she entered. "Water that can change from warm to cold, and back again, with nothing more then a slight twist of a knob." Jaime looked up at Kit in amazement. There was no way that this was the same wild, mud-covered, escaped slave that they had met this afternoon. Now that she had been cleaned up, she looked completely different. She had soft-looking steel gray hair with streaks of silver throughout. Her skin was not quite fair, or tinted, but somewhere in between. Her cat-like tail was tan, with three dark stripes near the tip. Her crystal yellow eyes were framed perfectly by intricate bone-white tribal markings, and with the overalls, her female features were quite clear.

"You're…a girl!" Jaime blinked.

"I think we established that earlier, James."

"Why do you keep calling me James, anyway?"

"Well, I know I still don't know much about this Earth, but on Shegrath, names ending with an 'ie' were only used with younger children. Once they grew up, the 'ie' ending was dropped. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you did not seem to be a young child. I'd say you were around the third ring, like me."

"Third ring?" Coop asked, opening a bag of cheese doodles.

"That's right," Kiva explained. "I learned a little about Tygrin cultures in the future as well. On Shegrath, the planet rotates at a slower rate then Earth."

"Huh?" Coop gave Kiva a blank stare.

"Seven years on Earth is the same as one year on Shegrath. Strangely though, Tygrins age at an equal rate to us, meaning that, even though only a year passes on Shegrath, the Tygrins age seven years physically and mentally."

"And that means?" Jamie cued.

"A Tygrin that is one year old in Shegrath time looks and acts like a seven year old human from Earth."

"Yeah. That doesn't explain what being 'around the third ring' means." Jamie pointed out

"It means the rings on my tail." Kit replied, pointing to the three stripes on her tail. "Every time Shegrath completed one rotation, another ring appears on a Tygrin's tail. I have three rings on my tail, so Shegrath would have completed three rotations in my lifetime so far."

"Okay. So that would make you three on Shegrath, right?"

"Right." Kit grinned.

"But what does that mean here on Earth?" Coop blinked.

"Just multiply Kit's Shegrath age by seven, and you'll know her Earth age." Kiva offered.

"Uh, multiply three and seven? Um, three and seven, that would be, um… uh…"

"Twenty-one, Coop," Kiva groaned in frustration.

"Yeah. I was gonna say that. So Kit's twenty one, then."

"Yes." As this conversation came to an end, Kit began to examine the television set with clear fascination.

"And what is this for? It looks like one of those screens the Glorft used to contact each other, only this one is attached to some sort of hollow stone."

"Here. Watch this." Coop grinned, turning on the TV, as a wrestling match was beginning. Kit's interest suddenly doubled.

"Are those people inside this hollow rock? How'd they get in there?"

"We'll explain later, Kit," Jamie replied, trying to hold back laughing at Kit's ignorance about television. With that Coop and Jamie began to watch the match. After a moment, Kit turned her attention away from the TV, and began to speak privately to Kiva.

"I didn't ask you earlier, Kiva. It is Kiva, right?"

"That's right. What did you want to ask?"

"Well, it's the fact you three knew about the Glorft. I was wondering how you knew, but didn't think I should ask earlier, seeing how you all seemed interested in my past." Kiva nodded in understanding, and began to tell Kit everything.

"I was born in the future, into a world where the planet Earth fought a long-time war with the Glorft…."

Meanwhile, up in the vast, unexplored regions of space, a Glorft warship sat waiting. In the ship's main hanger, six more Assassin Mechs hovered side-by-side.

"I've never thought I'd see the day when our Mechs failed to complete a mission!" A young Glorft, about the age of six or seven, complained loudly. "They failed miserably!"

"Maybe not, son." A second Glorft, fully grown, with a face covered with old battle scars, commented as he approached the young Glorft. "Have you not noticed? Seven Assassin Mechs were sent out, but only six have returned. One is missing, and, according to our deck officer, who has kept the records of which planet each Mech searched, the one that has not returned was the one that was sent to a planet called Earth. I guarantee that is where she is."

"You better be right," the Glorft boy retorted, looking down at one of his fingers, where a faint scar, resembling fang-marks resided. "Because if I was older, there wouldn't be enough left of her to hand over for the punishment of escaping, once I was through with Slave Number 47418."


	4. The Joy of Being Free

Chapter 4: The Joy of Being Free 

"Well? Come on!" Coop called, looking into his garage, with Jamie and Kiva waiting nearby. Slowly, Kit walked out to join them. Instead of Kiva's old overalls, she was now wearing a new assortment of clothing, which Coop and Jamie had gotten for her. The outfit consisted of a light blue off-the-shoulder blouse and a pair of capris, along with a few accessories Kiva had picked out to help her hide her Alien features. Her twin dreadlocks were concealed beneath a beret that matched her blouse, a pair of arm-warmers covered the patches of fur growing out of her elbows, and her tail was hidden by a silver scarf that was tied around her waist. In addition, the tribal markings on Kit's face had been concealed under a thin coat of face-paint. Kit's feet, however, remained bare, as she had refused point-blank to wear shoes.

"Okay, tell me honestly," Kit glanced over at the others warily. "If you didn't already know the truth about me, would you guess I was from another planet?"

"Don't worry, Kit. You just have to keep your tail wrapped around your leg, and that hat on your head, and no one would ever guess." Kiva noted. "I just hope it doesn't rain. If it does, that face paint might wash off and reveal those tribal markings of yours. People on this planet don't usually have markings on their face, so yours might lead to a lot of questions."

Sometime later, the group was at a small arcade, complete with a pizza parlor. Coop and Kiva were sitting in one of the booths, while Coop was eating a large pizza, when Kiva began to look around.

"Coop, did you see where Kit went off to?" She asked. "She could get lost, and she doesn't know much about Earth yet."

"Jamie's showin' her around."

"Hey, Coop!" Jamie suddenly ran over to the table, looking amazed and impressed.

"What?"

"Where's Kit?"

"That's what I wanted to show you! Come on! You guys won't believe it!" Jamie led them to a large crowd gathered around a shooting video game. Currently playing the game was Kit.

"WHOAH!" Coop stared at the screen. "She's already on level 15?"

"Yeah!" Jamie laughed. "Once she figured out what she had to do, she just flew through the levels. I think she's actually gonna' beat the game!" However, just as Kit was about to defeat the final boss in the game, a loud shot rang out, and a laser blast hit the game, which blew up instantly. The crowd instantly went into a panic and ran off. Coop, Kit, and the others turned to the door, where four heavily armored Glorft were standing.

"Aw, not today!" Coop groaned. Kit, however, was starring at the Glorft in a mixture of hatred and shock.

"No." She whispered. "Not here."

"Hey, Kit. Come on." Jamie turned to the Alien female. "Let's watch Coop smash these guys again."

"No, Jamie," Kiva ordered. "You have to find a place to hide Kit."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! The Glorft can't find her." Without another word, Kiva went after Coop to get MEGAS. After hesitating a moment, Jamie led Kit behind the skeeball lanes. Moments later, the Glorft walked by.

"Fan out!" One demanded. "Search the place. Find the Tygrin female."

"What?" Jamie blinked, turning to Kit. "They're after you?" Kit crouched up into a ball, and looked up at Jamie sadly.

"I'm sorry, James. I hoped they'd never find me here. I really hoped I could stay here."

"Stay here? Why wouldn't you."

"After I escaped the Glorft, I tried to find a planet that I could call home. I couldn't return to Shegrath, after the Glorft destroyed it." Jamie stared at Kit in surprise. So Kit _did_ know about Shegrath. "Since I no longer had a home planet, I wanted to find a new one." Kit continued, "but I could never get one to stick. I'd find a planet where I was welcomed, and just when I'd start to think, 'wow, this is my new home,' the Glorft would always track me down, and demand I was handed over. Same old story: I'm on the run again. Now, the same thing's going to happen again."

"Hey, it won't come to that. Coop can take care of these guys."

"What?"

"We do this all the time. You won't have to run this time." Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. The two looked up to see one of the Glorft aiming a blaster at them.

"Slave Number 47418!" He demanded. "Come now, or die." Kit responded by hitting the Glorft with one of her Energy Balls

"I won't be taken by force." Kit snarled at the Glorft's charred remains.

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you." Kit turned to the second Glorft, preparing to let off a second Energy Ball, but froze at the sight of The Glorft holding a blaster to Jamie's head. After a slight hesitation, her hands fell limply to her side.

"Only monsters like you would use an innocent to get to me." Just then, the front side of the Pizza Place exploded. Jamie, Kit, and the Glorft looked up to see MEGAS standing in front of the demolished entrance.

"Let my pals go!" Coop cried out upon seeing the danger Kit and Jamie were in.

"This does not concern Earthers," The Glorft replied. "We are here only for Slave Number 47418. We have no intention of dealing with insignificant fools like you."

"I knew it," Kiva whispered. "These aren't the same Glorft we've been fighting. They're the Glorft from this time. And they've come for Kit."

"This time, your time, who cares?" Coop grinned in anticipation. "I can smash these guys just as easily."

"We warn you Earther," The Glorft sneered. 'Interfere, and we will bring the entire armada here, and destroy this city."

"Bring it on."

"NO!" Kit stepped forward, and sent an Energy Ball at MEGAS. The attack hit home in the hood of Coop's car, frying the engine. After a moment of glaring up at Coop, she turned to the Glorft.

"I'll come back with you, and I'll go quietly, _if_ you promise you and your kind will never return to this planet ever."

"Kit, no!" Jamie cried. "You don't…"

"Yes, I do. You might be able to beat the Glorft from Kiva's time, but from what she told me, only a handful of their forces went back in time with her and MEGAS. But in this time, the Glorft have their entire Armada at the ready, and that's ten times as large. I'm tired of running." With that Kit walked to the Glorft and allowed them to place manacles on her wrists. As she was lead off, Kit looked back at MEGAS, where Coop and Kiva were watching in shock.

"Thank you, Coop." Kit smiled up at him. "Thank you for helping me remember the joy of being free. I am grateful to you for that." Without another word, Kit left with the Glorft, leaving the three friends behind in the now deserted and half-destroyed pizza place.


	5. Rescue

Note: Sorry for the wait. My computer's hard drive burned out, and had to be replaced. Fortunatly, my files were able to be retrieved.

Wolftriplex: Sorry for the lack of humor in this fanfic. Since it deals with such dark themes of death and slavery, it's not easy to put humor in. However, I promice that my next Megas XLR fanfic, Adaptation, will be full of humor.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue

"You knew, didn't you?" Jamie accused Kiva. "You knew they were here for Kit. That's why you told me to hide her!" Coop, Kiva and Jamie were in the junkyard, trying to repair MEGAS. Kiva sighed, and paused in the middle of her task.

"I didn't know that for a fact, but I feared it."

"Hey, Jamie, take it easy!" Coop tried to calm his friend. "As soon as we fix MEGAS, we'll go and get her back. I mean, she's being taken back to the Glorft planet. Once we find it…"

"The Glorft won't take her back to their planet." Kiva interrupted. "Kit is an escaped slave, and escaped Glorft slaves always face the same punishment: death."

"WHAT?"

"They're going to kill her? And Kit just decided to go with them, knowing she was gonna die?"

"You heard her." Kiva's eyes closed. "She said she was tired of running."

"Right." Coop immediately went back to work. "That settles it. We gotta go and save her now!"

Up in the Glorft ship, Kit crouched in the corner of her cell, staring at the wall, making a clear effort to not look at the Glorft boy outside her cell.

"I could always convince my father to hand you over to me, instead, Slave Number 47418," the Glorft boy sneered. "Of course, you'd be begging for death before I was done with you."

"You and I both know you can talk tough, but you're hopeless at putting your threats into action." Kit finally spared a glance at her tormenter. "How's your finger, by the way? I'm awfully sorry about that scar. I meant to bite it clean off." The Glorft boy snarled and began rubbing the scar on his finger.

"Keep up laughing, Slave. It will be hilarious, seeing you executed." With that, the Glorft boy stormed off. Kit watched him leave with a mischievous gleam in her eye, but once the Glorft boy was out of sight, her impish persona dissolved, and she slipped into misery.

"Sorry, my friends," Kit whispered, her thoughts turning to the other Glorft slaves. "I failed you, all."

Kit was later awoken from sleep when a Glorft guard thrust a blaster into her side.

"Get up!" He barked. Kit glared at the Glorft, but slowly obeyed. The Glorft led Kit into a large hanger bay, where ten score of Glorft soldiers stood at the ready. Kit was forced into a kneeling position, her arms bound behind her back by a pair of manacles. Kit focused her eyes on the floor, refusing to give her captors a glance. A shadow suddenly fell over Kit, and a Glorft hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at the scarred face of the Glorft.

"Slave Number 47418." He sneered. "I hope you enjoyed the bought time you received. But now, it's over. You will receive the price for not only escaping from the slave barracks, but for injuring my son, and killing one of my guards."

"I killed that Glorft fool to get away." Kit snarled. "If your snot-nosed, spoiled brat of a son hadn't been so idiotic as to try and stop me, I never would have had to bite his foul, stinking fing…" The Glorft struck Kit's temple before she could continue.

"You never did learn to address the Glorft Warmaster with respect," the scarred Glorft hissed.

"Warmaster? Try Space-Slug-Slimemaster." The Glorft Warmaster growled in fury, before removing a blaster and touching it to Kit's forehead.

"Be thankful I will not hold this off to a time where the other slaves can witness this." Kit closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable. Suddenly, the ship was shook violently, as if it had crashed into something.

"What was that?" The Warmaster shouted. One of the Glorft activated a holographic screen to see what they had hit. Instantly, a projection of an 80-foot robot appeared on the screen.

"What IS that?" A random Glorft began to whisper. Kit stared at the image in stunned surprise.

"It can't be." She whispered. "They…. Did they _really_ come all this way… for me?"


	6. Retribution

Note: Sorry for the downtime. Blame a combination of Writer's Block (I'm not really good at Coop's trademark speech) and a mountain of schoolwork. I also appologize if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to start on the next installment of my Megas XLR fanfics, Adaptation.

* * *

Chapter 6: Retribution 

Aboard the Glorft ship, everyone was still staring at the image of MEGAS, some in confusion, and others in surprise.

"What is that?" The Glorft Warmaster cried.

"Father!" The Glorft boy hissed, staring at MEGAS in shocked fear. "Destroy it! I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about it." The Glorft Warmaster looked at his son, and then turned to a nearby Glorft.

"My son might have a point, Commander. Destroy it." The Glorft Commander nodded once and moved to the nearby controls.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside MEGAS, Coop and Jamie were in the middle of an augment. 

"Hey, I got their attention, didn't I?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, but Kiva didn't tell you to draw attention to us!"

"Well, how else would we have gotten their attention?" Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the Glorft ship, but the attack missed them completely.

"Whoa! These guys need to take target practice." Coop noted.

* * *

Aboard the ship, the Glorft Commander had taken aim at MEGAS. However, just as he had the robot locked on, and was activating the laser cannon…

"NO!" Kit suddenly broke free from the Glorft that was restraining her, and shoved the Glorft Commander away from the controls. In doing so, the laser cannon's aim was directed away from MEGAS.

"Blasted slave!" The Glorft Warmaster cried, as he grabbed Kit's neck to strangle her. Just as Kit's face began to turn a faint shade of blue, a random Glorft went sailing into them. The Glorft Warmaster and Kit fell to the floor under the impact. Kit turned to the entrance of the hanger bay, gasping for breath, and stared in surprise at the sight of Kiva standing in the doorway.

"Kiva?" Kit groaned, rubbing her neck.

"Who are you?" The Glorft Warmaster barked.

"We're here for the Tygrin female." Kiva replied levelly.

"Kill her!" The Glorft Warmaster ordered, as a random Glorft took aim and fired at Kivva. At the last possible second, Kiva grabbed a nearby Glorft and pulled him into the line of fire. The blast ricocheted off his armor, and shot back toward the Glorft Warmaster. Moments before impact, Kit thrust her arm into the path, and the blast hit the restraint on her arm, severing it in two. As the broken restraint fell the ground, Kit turned to the Glorft with a malicious smile, and her hands began to glow as she prepared to unleash her Energy Balls at them. The Glorft instantly realized that, without the restraint holding back Kit's Tygrin powers, they were in serious trouble, and began to back away in fear. However, the Glorft boy tried to strike out at Kit, only to have her trap him in a headlock, and place a ready Energy Ball at his temple.

"Your choice, Warmaster Retnec!" Kit shouted. "You either allow us to leave, or you have no heir to pass the title of Warmaster to!" Warmaster Retnec and Kit glared at one another for a full minute, before Warmaster Retnec made his choice.

"Let the slave go, for now." Kit and Kiva slowly left the hanger, with Kit still holding the Glorft boy hostage.

"You shouldn't have came here, Kiva." Kit whispered when the hanger was out of sight. "You and the others would have been better off if you had left me to my fate."

"That is not how we do things, Kit," Kiva reasoned. "Your life is more important to Earth's future then you realize. I'll explain when we're back home." For the next few minutes, Kit and Kiva moved along in silence, until they reached the docking bay, and Kiva signaled Coop to pick them up. Moments later, MEGAS arrived outside the docking bay and punched a hole into the hull, giving the girls a way out. Kit dropped the Glorft boy to the floor roughly.

"You will pay for treating me like this, slave!" He growled.

"Get out." Kit glared at the Glorft boy in disgust. "Otherwise, I might just give you scars on the rest of your fingers, Gorrath!"

"WHAT!" Coop stared at the Glorft boy. "That's Gorrath?"

"The Glorft _do_ age slower then humans," Kiva noted. "I suppose this is Gorrath as a child."

"Do I want to know how you know this little spoiled brat?" Kit blinked.

"Gorrath is the Warmaster from my time." Kiva explained.

"I weep for your time." Kit snarled, entering MEGAS. However, as she did so, the young Gorrath suddenly leapt up with a speed surprising for his race, and punched a button on the wall. Instantly a loud siren rang through the ship. Kit moved to attack Gorrath, but Kiva pushed her back into MEGAS.

"Coop! Get us out of here, now!" Kiva cried, holding back a struggling Kit.

"Little sneak!" Kit shouted as MEGAS began to fly off. "Should have killed him when I had the chance! Now every Glorft on the ship will be trying to kill us!"

"What?" Jamie moaned in panic.

"Kiva, let go!" Kit demanded as she tried to scramble out of MEGAS. "If I'm going down today, I want to at least bring him down with me!"

"No one is going do die, Kit, and especially not you!" Kiva tried to reason with the Tygrin, holding her back. "I told you: your life is too important to Earth's future!" Besides, Gorrath's not the only one who can be underhanded at times."

"What do you mean?"

"When no one was looking, I placed a few explosives in the Glorft ship." Kiva explained, holding up a hand-held detonator. All we have to do is activate them, and they'll destroy the Glorft's weapons system."

"Nice!" Coop grinned, taking the detonator. "All right, you space squids: You forced Kit into slavery, threatened her and Jamie, and…." Kit suddenly lunged forward, grabbed Coop's arm, and set off the detonater.

"Shut up, and get going!" Kit shouted. Coop froze for a moment, momentarily shaken over how much Kit suddenly resembled an angry cougar before obeying her command.

* * *

From the Glorft Ship, the young Gorrath watched MEGAS fly away with an expression of hate and fury. 


	7. Coincidence or Fate

Note: I may not have gotten the time for when the war started right. If I did, please overlook that. Thanks. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Coincidence or Fate 

Back on Earth, Kit looked up at the sky, in the direction of the Glorft ship.

"Hey, Kit." Coop began walking up. "Guess we got there in time, huh?" Kit stood silently for a moment, then suddenly turned and punched Coop on the cheek.

"You IDIOT!" She cried in anger.

"What's that for?" Coop stared in shock, rubbing his sore cheek with Kiva and Jamie looking on in surprise.

"You should have left me aboard the Glorft ship! You ruined your one chance!"

"Huh?"

"Kiva told me that the war between Earth and the Glorft began about 1028 years before she sent MEGAS back to this time."

"So?"

"So: that means that the war should begin within the next three years."

"So?"

"Don't you get it? Why would the war begin in the first place? The only logical explanation is me! The Glorft came to Earth for me! And because you didn't let them have me, they will return for me later. Believe me, they will. Because you didn't let the Glorft kill me, the war will take place."

"Wait, you let the Glorft take you back, because you were trying to make it so the war would never happen?" Jamie asked.

"Yes."

"You don't understand, Kit." Kiva began. "If you died, then Earth wouldn't stand a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"In the future, I knew a Tygrin, a cyborg. Everyone called her Titanium Will, or Will for short. She was my partner, and childhood friend. The Glorft had killed her entire family, and her hate for their race grew into an obsession. Will was the one who went with me when I infiltrated the Glorft's planet to capture MEGAS. But we were discovered, and we barely escaped. It was Will who deserved credit for getting MEGAS back to our hidden base. She stood alone and held them off, giving me time to escape with MEGAS. If it wasn't for her, I never would have managed to get MEGAS back."

"What happened to Will?"

"We found her body an hour later. She recieved a hero's funeral."

"But what does Will have to do with Kit?"

"I've had my suspicions since we met, but now I'm sure. Kit is the ancestor of Will. If you die, Kit, then Will never will be born, and that means I wouldn't be able to capture MEGAS from the Glorft and send it to the past. You're the one who made it all possible." Kit's face mirrored her surprise over the major part she was to play in the future of Earth.

"I suppose that leaves just one question, then, doesn't it?" Kit voiced after a moment.

"And what would that be?" Kiva asked

"When I came to this planet to try and escape the Glorft; was it coincidence, or fate?"


	8. A Gift for a Friend

AN: Originally, this chapter and the next chapter were supposed to be one chapter, but I couldn't come up with a fluid transition between the two scenes. So, now they exist as two seperate chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Gift for a Friend 

A few days had passed since Coop and the others had saved Kit from the Glorft. In those days, Coop had let Kit stay in his basement for the night. However, Kit didn't know that her new friends only intended this arrangement as temporary, for they secretly had been planning a special surprise for the Tygrin. And now, the day had come to reveal their surprise.

"Come on, James," Kit pleaded, as he led her by the hand. "Can I please take this blindfold off?"

"No, not yet. Soon." Jamie was barely able to conceal his grin. Finally, he stopped. They had reached the backyard at Jamie's house. Coop and Kiva were already there, smiling as well. "All right. Now." Kit removed the blindfold, and stared in surprise. They were standing at the base of a tall tree, which had an old tree-house nestled in the branches.

"Our dads built it for Jamie and me when we were kids." Coop explained. "I guess they hoped it would draw us away from video games."

"Needless to say, it clearly didn't work," Kiva smirked.

"We've been cleaning it up," Jamie smiled. "Getting it ready for you."

"Me?" Kit looked at the trio, hardly daring to believe what he had heard.

"You said your homes on your planet were up in trees, Kit." Jamie nodded. We figured it would be just like home for you." Kit looked at the others, tears forming in her eyes.

"You three," she whispered. "You're the best." Without warning, Kit suddenly hugged Jamie tight, an act which obviously stunned him. Tears continuing to flow down Kit's cheeks, she passed the same gesture of gratitude to Coop and Kiva.

"Anything for a friend, Kit" Kiva nodded.


	9. Epilogue

AN: Well, here it is: last chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm eager to start on the sequel.

* * *

Epilogue 

The next day, the MEGAS group was in the junkyard, preparing to run MEGAS through its paces.

"This place almost reminds me of the old Tonhoj Ruins on Sheegrath." Kit noted. "My friends and I used to play there all the time." The Tygrin's thoughts were interrupted when Goat appeared, pushing a large crate.

"Hey, Goat!" Coop waved. "Someone for you to meet here."

"Later, man." Goat grunted, obviously using every ounce of strength in trying to push the heavy crate. "Gotta get this thing over to the tire pile over there." Without blinking an eye, Kit walked over, and effortlessly shoved the crate toward the tire pile with one hand. The crate slid along the ground with ease, and stopped in front of the tire pile.

"WOAH!" Goat's jaw dropped.

"Anything else you want help with?" Kit asked.

"Goat, meet Kit." Jamie grinned.

"Gladly!" Goat replied, staring at the Alien female. "Perhaps you could help me with the barrels over there?"

"Of course." Kit walked off toward the barrels, with Goat following her.

"Uh, perhaps we should warn Kit about Goat." Kiva began, eying the man warily. "She might not be prepared for…" The sound of Goat shouting in pain interrupted Kiva. The trio looked over to see Goat clutching his midriff, where three parallel slashes could be seen. Kit was glaring a Goat in shock, her clawed hand in his face.

"Try that again, sir," Kit warned, "and next time, I WILL go lower."

"Then again," Kiva chuckled as Coop went over to help Goat, and Jamie looked a Kit in mingled surprise and admiration, "perhaps Kit CAN handle him after all."

END


End file.
